


Turkey Day Disaster

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Failed Dinner, M/M, Thanksgiving, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: “I don’t care one way or another about Thanksgiving, but I know that you do. I want us to make a nice dinner and celebrate because I love you and I know that doing something for the holiday will make you happy,” Keith cupped Lance’s jaw before continuing, “And seeing you happy makes me happy.”





	Turkey Day Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> it's super short lol, but I hope you guys like it 
> 
> hit me up on tumblr @it-has-the-gay-fanfiction

“We should do something.” It took a minute for Lance to realize that Keith was talking to him.

“What do you mean? We are doing something.” Lance gestured to the TV that was playing some show that they were half-heartedly paying attention to. Keith grabbed the remote and paused the show before turning to face Lance. 

“No, I mean for Thanksgiving,” Keith gave him a serious look, “we should make a nice dinner or something. I just thought it would be something nice to do since you can’t go home to visit your family this year.” Keith grabbed one of Lance’s hands and gently turned it over. He laced their fingers together and looked back up at Lance who melted at Keith’s soft look and touches.

“You know tomorrow is Thanksgiving, right? The stores are going to be crazy busy and it’ll be hard to get what we need…” Lance said softly and watched Keith’s face. Keith sighed and frowned a little. 

“I know… I just… it’s worth it to me. I want you to be happy and I know I probably should have brought it up earlier, but you know I’m not good with words.” Keith looked away from Lance’s inquiring gaze and blushed. “Look… if you don’t want to do it, then just forget I said anything.” He moved to unpause the show, but Lance stopped him with a tug on their joined hands. 

“Of course I want to try to do something for Thanksgiving. It makes me so happy to hear that you want to do this for me. I just didn’t want to say anything about doing something for Thanksgiving because I didn’t know your feelings on the subject.” Lance said lightly as he touched on the fact that his boyfriend was orphaned at a young age and was only just reunited with his birth mother a few months ago. 

“I don’t care one way or another about Thanksgiving, but I know that  _ you _ do. I want us to make a nice dinner and celebrate because I love you and I know that doing something for the holiday will make you happy,” Keith cupped Lance’s jaw before continuing, “And seeing you happy makes me happy.”

Lance melted and smiled fondly, “You’re adorable, baby.” Keith blushed and rolled his eyes. “Alright, let's go take stock of what we have and decide what to make for dinner tomorrow.”

Keith perked up and grinned, “Sounds great!” Keith got up off the couch, pulling Lance with him and tugged him into the kitchen. Lance laughed and shook his head as he willingly allowed his boyfriend to drag him around as they planned what to make for Thanksgiving dinner. 

* * *

Lance dropped the bags onto the counter and slid to the floor with a huff. “We are not doing that again, ever! Next year we are planning ahead so we don’t have to deal with the madness of holiday grocery shopping.” 

Keith slid down next to Lance and wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulders to pull him close. “Agreed. I’m so sorry baby, I should have said something before today. On the bright side, we got everything we needed to make an awesome Thanksgiving dinner.” Lance laughed softly and leaned into Keith’s side. 

“We should put everything away,” Lance said softly and stood up, helping Keith up as well. Keith hummed and together the two of them made quick work of the few groceries they managed to get.

* * *

Lance stared at the burned mess they had made of the turkey. “How does this even happen? We followed the recipe… for everything!” Lance whined in distress and his eyes shifted from the burned turkey to the somehow too sweet green beans to the cranberry sauce that tasted just like vinegar. 

“We’ll have to throw it all out… Baby, I’m sorry.” Keith frowned and let out a small frustrated groan. “This is my fault.”

Lance shook his head and walked to Keith’s side. “It’s not your fault, Keith. We’ll just have to find something else here to eat.” Keith hummed and his frown dropped slightly. He walked over to the cabinets and pulled out two small packages. 

“How would you like for me to cook us a delicious meal of instant noodles?” Keith turned to face Lance with a half-grin and a small shrug of his shoulders. Lance laughed and nodded enthusiastically. 

“That sounds perfect. Glad I got me a man who can cook.” Lance snorted and smiled widely at Keith. Keith grinned at him and got to work on making them instant noodles. Maybe the meal didn’t work out how they imagined, but neither man cared. They were together and that was all that really mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos give me life
> 
> also with the mess that tumblr is in, I may be getting a twitter to talk with everyone


End file.
